guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Elementalists
The Elementalists is a newish guild which is currently lvl 13. We have many active members. Who is it for and what should I expect? The Elementalists was founded for all players, from levels 15-200, who want to join and enjoy a relaxed carefree environment. It is a great guild for low-leveled players, as the more friendly high levels in the guild are usually more than happy to help train you up. We hold no grudges against players who leave the guild, although we are sorry to see them go. Donations are not necessary, but are appreciated at any size. Alternate characters (alts) are not required to also join the guild, but many of our members do. Just remember that after 2 weeks of inactivity we will have to delete you to free up space for more members, unless a good reason is presented (like you're on holiday for 3 weeks or something), however we will be happy to re-invite to you to the guild. It is also a good guild for medium level players, as often large groups of members, as well as high-leveled friends, will go off to some far corner of ankama to kill whatever creatures they can find. It is not, however, advised to join if you are much higher than 75 in level. There will be few members of your level and guilds such as Alpha Centauri, Omni and Jedi Mind Tricks are probably better for you. However, if you really want to, you are welcome to join us - we already have a level 12X Sadida in the guild and a level 10X saying he would like to join =O Ranks There is no ranking system, but new rights are often given to members which give high experience. How to join We are a generally Bontarian Guild, but we are not really fussed, and we will accept any entrants from lvls 15-150 (and higher, of course!) whatever their alignment, and whether they are subscribers or not. We do however prefer active members, and if you are inactive for more than two weeks (this allows holiday times) you will be deleted. Events There are often experience competitions running, for prizes. We are also considering running other events, such as tournaments and dungeon runs, and are open to other suggestions. Our mindset All the active members of our guild I have had the fortune to talk to are friendly and sociable; many of the high leveled members will often offer to help train the lower levels, without the lower levels having to ask and we are a very sociable guild. We are a fun guild, and people who have a mature and sensible attitude towards the game, probably shouldn't join the guild. Who to contact To join, or for more information, simply contact the leader : Xelthebluemage, His alts : Ultrapanda, Xelacalle or our second in commands : Kiler-Angel, Alamhel, Morodhel or Duelingrevolver Thank-you for reading our page and we hope to see the applications rolling in!